Blasphemy
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: reposted Vegeta is the only heir to the Saiyan throne. The powerful prince wants to keep power in his family so he decides he must find a mate. When his heir is born and taken away all seems lost, until a strange boy come to Vegetasei.
1. Default Chapter

Blasphemy

Vegeta was the only son and heir to the throne. He was looking for a way to keep the powerful in this family for my more generations. However the young Saiyan prince didn't have much options. His race was dying out fast and he was in disparate need for a mate. Vegeta thought about it for days but then after much thought he thought that he had to go to another world to find a women to bear his children.

Raditz watched as Prince Vegeta readied himself to start his search. " Sire what are you doing? You can't be serious in thinking that you can marry outside our race. That is insanity."

Vegeta gave Raditz a dirty look. " There is not anything I can do here…all the Saiyan females are gone and I need a mate to bear my heirs."

" No race is worth your time my prince… they are all far to weak to be your mate."

Vegeta gave Raditz another dirty look. " Do not get involved in my affairs weak one! I will do what I must to keep my race alive.. you just deal with your family and your training."

Nappa snickered as Raditz got the yelling of his life. Raditz glared back at his friend. " What the hell is your problem Nappa!"

" You never seem to learn do you Raditz."

" Oh shut up! You aren't as good as me so just shut up till you know what I am talking about!"

Vegeta growled as he listened to the two lower levels argue. " Will the two of you shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of you fighting…. It bores me to know end what you low levels talk about in your spare time. You should be more interested in your strength then some stupid issues."

Both Saiyans bowed to Vegeta. " Yes sire." They said in unison.

Vegeta started walking out to the launch deck. His father stood near by.

" Vegeta…. May I have a word with you?"

Vegeta looked at his father with a half annoyed look and then walked with him for a while. " What do you want old man?"

" Vegeta….. are you sure you want to do this?"

Vegeta looked at his father. " I don't want to marry outside my race but it looks like I have too."

King Vegeta looked at his son. "Well what ever you do…. Don't get too attached this woman… you just has one purpose on this planet… and that is to get an heir and nothing more."

Vegeta sighed. " I know father… you don't have to keep telling me father! I understand what I have to do… no worries father. I will not fail you… I will do what is best for the race and nothing more." Vegeta walks passed his father.

Raditz and Nappa watched as their prince flew into the space. Nappa sighed. Raditz started to walk away from Nappa. " This isn't going to end up good."

" What are you talking about Low level?"

" Vegeta… going to Earth… that will only end up with a bad thing… my brother is still on that planet… and we all know how my brother is. He won't let any of his friends be hurt by anyone. And this whole love venture will certainly lead to something bad."

" Kakarot is nothing compared to our prince!"

" Still… you never know."

King Vegeta started walking toward them. " I would think you low levels would know better then to talk about your prince when he is not present."

The two men jumped up. " Sire!"

King Vegeta smiled. " Well, gentlemen… more work… less chat!"

Nappa and Raditz huffed slightly and bowed to their king. " Yes sire."

King Vegeta smiled. " Good then you two won't mind taking over my sons duties in space."

Nappa sighed. " Damn…. This is all your fault low level!"

" MY FAULT! Don't lay all this crap on me!"

" I can and I will."

King Vegeta's temper started to explode. " GET MOVING!"

Both of the warriors ran off. " Yes sire."

Vegeta was looking out into the blackness of space. " What a mess I have gotten myself into. How am I going to do something like this to a human wretch. Kakarot will certainly try to stop me from trying to stop me." Vegeta's looked serious. " I don't have much of a choice! I can't let my father down. I can't let my people down…. Our race will have an heir even if it kills me!"

Bulma was in her living room looking at some of her father's science mags. Her father was walking into her room. " My little girl… I hope you do some great things when your older. You will be a better scientist then me."

Bulma really didn't pay attention to her old man. " What ever dad…"

" Bulma dear… have you ever figured out about who you are going to marry?"

Bulma growled at her mother. " Mother! Will you stop asking me that! When it happens it happens! The man of my dreams will come when he comes."

Speaking of which Yamcha showed up at the door. " Hey.. babe… you ready to go?"

Bulma jumped up from her couch. " Coming!" She kissed her parents and walked out. " See ya later."

Bulma's parents looked at each other. " I don't really think that this will work…. Bulma can find a man better then him."

Bulma's father nodded. " Or he will come to her."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? This is a new fic I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it. More to come. Please review. No flames. Till next time.


	2. Arrival on Earth

Arrival on Earth

Vegeta's journey to Earth was coming to an end as he soon approached his new mates home world. He was sleeping soundly. The computer started making noise as he approached. " Prince Vegeta…. Now approaching Planet Earth. Wake up prince." The computer activated the vapor bath for the young Saiyan prince.

Vegeta started to stir. He clicked his scouter checking for the power levels of the people. He huffed as he noticed that the planet was full of weakling people. " Of all the planets that was picked out for me to pick a mate it had to be this pathetic planet full of weaklings." Vegeta looked back at the computer. " Computer… are you sure this is the planet Earth?"

The computer did some calculations. " Yes Prince Vegeta… this is the coordinates for the Planet Earth."

Vegeta growled slightly. ' Damn it… I was hoping that I would end up on a planet that had stronger inhabitants… how can weakling people give me a strong heir to the Saiyan throne?'

The computer interrupted Vegeta's thoughts. " Prince Vegeta… prepare for landing."

" Take it nice and slow computer." Vegeta responded.

The pod sored through the sky and safely landed in the woods away from the nearest city which was West City. Vegeta slowly got out of his pod and looked around for some life. " This area isn't inhabited by any people." Vegeta floated up in the air and started off to find the first city.

Goku looked up at the sky. He had a serious look on his face. Gohan was near by him playing with a frog. Chi-chi looked over at her husband. " Goku…. Lunch is ready." Goku didn't hear his wife. Chi-chi cocked her head and repeated what she said. "Goku…. Lunch…." Still Goku didn't hear a word she said. Chi-chi walked over to her husband. She stood in front of him looking at his face. " Goku… are you even listening to me?"

Goku snapped out of his trance. " What? Did you say something hun?"

" Goku… I called you twice… I told you that lunch was ready. Are you feeling alright?"

Goku smiled. " Oh yeah I'm fine."

Chi-chi frowned. " No I think something is wrong Goku… you never have ignored me before when I mentioned food."

" Sorry Chi-chi. I sensed something and its concerning me a bit."

Chi-chi cocked her head again. " What did you sensed?"

" I sensed a very strong person. Someone even stronger then my brother."

" Someone stronger then your brother? How much stronger?"

Goku thought for a minute. " I would have to say over 15 times stronger then my brother."

Chi-chi fainted to the ground. " What! Are you serious Goku?"

Goku nodded a few times. " I'm very serious Chi-chi."

Chi-chi was in shock. " I don't believe it."

Goku nodded in agreement with his wife. "I know…. This guy is very strong…"

Chi-chi looked up at her husband. " Do you think you can beat this guy?"

Goku thought for a minute. " Um…. I don't know… I might be able to defeat him."

" Might! What do you mean might!"

" This guy may be stronger then me…"

" No… no one is stronger then you Goku. You are the strongest man on this planet."

" But I don't think this guy is from this planet."

"So he's an alien!"

"Looks about this way."

" Not again." Chi-chi muttered.

Goku smiled at Chi-chi and gave her a small hug and kiss. "Don't worry Chi-chi.. I won't let this guy beat me… I will do my best. Don't worry."

Chi-chi hugged Goku tightly. "Please be careful."

Goku smiled. " You know I will."

" Sometimes you can get lots of trouble and get hurt."

Goku waved him off. "Don't worry Chi-chi… I swear I'll come back."

" Good. Love you Goku."

Goku walked over to his son. He picked up his only child and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " You be a good boy for mommy okay Gohan."

Gohan smiled at his father. " Okay daddy."

Goku rubbed Gohan's hair and placed him back down on the ground. Goku floated up in the air. He suddenly flew off to see Vegeta. Vegeta stopped in mid air as his scouter picked up Goku's power level coming toward him. "Well that's a pretty strong power. I wonder who it belongs to." Goku flew to Vegeta.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he figured out who it was. "Kakarot."

Goku nodded. " So you're the one I was sensing… so you're a Saiyan?"

Vegeta felt like taking off Goku's head. "I'm not just some common peasant I am your prince."

" Prince uh… well its nice to meet you."

Vegeta growled to himself. "Where is the most powerful woman on the planet?"

Goku looked confused. " Why are you looking for a woman?"

" That is none of your busniess low level… all you need to know is that I'm here."

Goku frowned. " Oh come on…. You can tell me."

" Just tell me where I can find a strong woman."

"Well all the women I know are all pretty weak… but I think I can find someone for you."

Vegeta frowned. " I can do it myself thank you."

Goku looked depressed. " Oh come on"

" No… I'll do it myself."

Goku sighed. " Fine… but don't go hurt any innocent people."

Vegeta waved him off. " Whatever…. Just don't get in my way."

Vegeta took off on his way. Goku smiled slightly. " That seemed a bit too easy. But beggars can't be chooses."

Meanwhile Yamcha looked up at the sky as he was with Bulma. ' Why don't I like this feeling?'

Bulma looked over at Yamcha. "Something wrong?"

Yamcha looked over at Bulma. "No babe… nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something… that's all honest."

Bulma frowned. ' Why don't I believe this? There has to be something going on….'

Vegeta looked at his scouter. "Um… a strong power. There is a smaller power near him… that might be a woman… this might be my chance to score big."

Vegeta's search soon led him to go toward West City.

To be continued..

Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to work on it because I have nothing else to do, since my computer that I was using is in the works… so I hope you all are enjoying this story. The title of this story will makes sense after several of these chapters. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	3. You will be my woman

You will be my woman!

Yamcha looked up again as saw a black blur come across the sky. Vegeta landed a few feet ahead of the couple. Bulma clang onto Yamcha. "Yamcha save me."

Yamcha held on to Bulma roughly. He noticed that Vegeta didn't look like a normal person from Earth. He had a tail. ' This guy has a tail too….. so he's like Goku.. I wonder.'

Vegeta smiled as he looked at Bulma. ' That woman will do well…'

Yamcha looked at Vegeta. " Don't even think of touching my woman."

" I will take that woman from you."

Yamcha growled. " I will not allow you to take her!"

" You will not have a choice in the matter. You are just a weakling and you will not be able to stop me."

Yamcha put his fists. " We will just have to see about that Saiyan." Yamcha sneered. He turned to Bulma.

" Get out of her fast… run…. Stay somewhere safe until I come for you." Bulma hesitated for a minute but then did as her boyfriend said. She ran to a safe area. Yamcha looked back at the person that he was fighting. " Lets do this."

Vegeta smiled. " I will be very glad to take you on even if you have no chance of beating me."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. " We will just see who beats who."

Vegeta smirked again and started to power up. Yamcha did the same. However it was quite clear how Vegeta was much more powerful. Vegeta smiled again. " This will be very easy." Yamcha growled ignoring Vegeta. He charged him at full force. Vegeta smiled as he prepared for Yamcha's attack.

' Too slow.' But Yamcha threw a small blast at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta jumped back slightly. Yamcha jumped high into the air and started to power up a big Kamehameha wave. Vegeta looked up with a smiled.

He started to power up a blast of his own. Yamcha fired his attack at the same time as Vegeta. The two strong blasts collided with each other in mid air. A big aftershock took place and threw Yamcha back a few feet.

Bulma looked over at her boyfriend. " YAMCHA!" She shouted in fear. Vegeta looked over at the woman who shouted Yamcha's name. He smiled as he swooped over and took Bulma by force. Bulma screamed and started punching and kicking the Saiyan prince. "YAMCHA! Help me!"

Vegeta used his free arm and slapped Bulma. "Be quite!" Bulma tried to get away from the Saiyan prince.

"You will not get away from me woman." Bulma sighed and shut up and let herself be taken away.

Yamcha tried to get Vegeta but he was too fast for him. He banged his fists on the ground. " Damn it!" He shouted. " BULMA!"

Vegeta brought the young woman to his pod. Bulma looked at it and then back at her possessor. " Where are you going to take me?"

"That is not any of your concern woman."

Bulma frowned. " I have a name you know."

" I don't care… now shut up!" Vegeta hit Bulma behind the neck knocking him out at once. He shoved Bulma into the pod and headed off to his planet. Vegeta looked over at Bulma. ' I'm going to love to take away this woman's innocence.'

Bulma was taken to the Saiyan home world. Vegeta dragged Bulma into the palace. Raditz and Nappa saw the prince as he brought the young girl forward. " Good job my prince…"

" Shut up…" Vegeta sneered.

Raditz followed him down the hall. " So I was right? There was people satisfying?"

" This one will do just fine." Vegeta brought Bulma to one of the nearby lady woman room. He turned to Raditz. " Do not intrude on my fun."

Raditz smiled. " I will not interrupt you." Vegeta nodded and closed the door. Raditz stood to the side of the door. ' I can't miss this… it will sound good.'

Vegeta threw Bulma on the bed. Bulma stirred from her sleep. " Uh… where am I?" Vegeta didn't answer the young girl. " I demand to know why I was brought here!"

Vegeta growled at the girl. " Silence slave."

Bulma looked at Vegeta. " I'm not a slave… I am a free woman."

" You are a slave now… now be quite!"

Bulma was afraid of Vegeta. " What are you going to do to me?"

Vegeta smiled evilly. " I am going to have my way with you."

Bulma's eyes widened in fear. " You mean you are going to rape me?"

" If you want to call it that."

Bulma tried to get away from Vegeta. " NO!"

Vegeta held Bulma down. " Silence Slave!" Vegeta tied down his new woman. Bulma tried to break free from her imprison. Vegeta slowly took off his cloths. Bulma clamed down slightly but was still scared. Vegeta approached Bulma slowly. The tore off Bulma's cloths and stood there for a moment admiring her shape. Bulma looked at the Saiyan prince with fear. " Did you ever lose your virginity slave?"

Bulma looked away from Vegeta. " I never did… but I was planning to do it with my boyfriend."

" Ha! That weakling… he's not good enough… but I will be very happy to take it from you."

Bulma struggled to get away. " No… no please… don't do this." She pleaded.

" Too bad slave…. Deal with it." Vegeta got on Bulma. He smiled evilly as he leaned in closer to Bulma. Bulma fought Vegeta for a moment and then was taken in by his looks. She kissed him back. As he kissed her he drove himself into Bulma's virgin body. Bulma lost her breath for a moment as she felt a large pain. She screamed in agony. Vegeta smiled in delight. "Good… I'm glad you are enjoying yourself woman."

Bulma trembled in pain. " No…. no… I am not enjoying myself… please stop."

Vegeta frowned. " What did I tell you about saying no to me." Vegeta drove into Bulma harder and faster. Bulma's screams became even louder. Vegeta smiled. " Well I think you learned your lesson wretch." Bulma trembled in more pain. She started crying. Vegeta frowned. " Weak wretch…" He ignored her pain and shot himself into her body yet once again. He took Bulma's breath so she couldn't scream into his sensitive ears. He bit on her lip forcing her to kiss him harder. Bulma unwilling complied and did that.

Vegeta smiled as he pulled back. Bulma was breathing hard as she tried to recover from the pain that he put her threw. However Vegeta gave her little time to recover. He leaned over to Bulma and bit her on the neck. He started lapping up her blood. " Even though you are a wretch you sure as taste good."

Bulma didn't know what to think as the prince said that about her. ' Could he be falling for me?' She asked herself. ' No… no it can't be possible. He just wants me so I can give him a son.' Vegeta injected his warm dick into her body one last time. Bulma leaned back in pleasure and pain. Vegeta soon pulled out. Bulma was bleeding as Vegeta pulled back. Bulma saw her blood. " Ah! I'm bleeding… please… help me."

Vegeta smiled. " You'll be fine."

" But I don't want to bleed to death."

" You won't you wretch. That is what happens when you have a rough sex section with me." Vegeta put back on his cloths. " I will be back to see the result… if you do not get pregnant I will do this again, again till I get what I want."

Bulma tried to free herself. " Please release me…."

Vegeta smiled. " I think not."

Bulma thrashed. " Please… I beg of you… I won't run away… I swear….. please just let me go."

" Free yourself."

" But…"

" No… you are nothing more then a slave. So deal with your imprisonment…"

" Please… sir.. just let me roam the room…."

" SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted.

" If you do this I will never ask you to do anything for me again."

Vegeta unwillingly released Bulma. " If you try to get away I will personally kill you." He started walking but then suddenly turned around and said, " You will be my woman until your death." The Saiyan prince walked out of the room leaving Bulma alone.

Bulma was scared as she quickly got dressed. She looked out the window. ' Why did this happen to me….'

To be continued.

Hey everyone. Here is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too evil… but I hope you are all enjoying it. So please let me know how I'm doing. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. The dark side of the world

The dark side of the world

Bulma was interested to see the world outside her window. She went with Raditz to the outer limits of the city. Bulma was happy to see all the nice people who reached out to her from outside her window. Bulma smiled as she continued walking. Raditz turned back to Bulma. " Be careful…. We are entering the bad side of town."

Bulma nodded. "I understand."

The two walked until the smell started getting bad. Bulma waved her hand in front of her face. " What is that smell?"

" That is the smell of the bad part of planet."

" That's gross… people actually live here?"

" They do…"

" But why? If it so bad.. then why do they stay here?"

" This is the only place for them to live…."

" Is that so… that's just sad."

Raditz looked away from Bulma. " There just isn't anything we can do."

" I will try my best to help them."

Raditz felt good about Bulma wanting to help his people. ' She will make a good queen…however I don't need to recognize it the prince does.'

Bulma looked at Raditz. "Do you think I will end up in a place like this?"

Raditz looked over at Bulma. "I doubt you will…. Are you smart?"

" I'm a genius… one of the smartest minds on our home world."

" Then no… you won't have to stay in a place like this."

Bulma sighed very relieved that something like this wasn't going to happen to her. " What can I do for them?"

Raditz looked rather shocked. " What do you mean? You… think you can fix all this?"

" If I knew what is wrong… of course."

" They have no homes…. They have little food… they have nothing to really call their own. People fight for what they have. It can be theirs one day and then someone else's another."

" I see… I learned something like this when I was growing up… I think I can help them if I can get supplies from my home world."

Raditz didn't know what to think when Bulma said this. " You have things that can fix this?"

"Oh yeah… sure do…. Just give me a list of everything you need and I should be able to get it."

" I shall bring this up at the next meeting for our people."

" May I attend?" Bulma asked.

" You are a foreigner… The king will not permit this…. Only strong beings from other worlds have managed to get into the conference rooms."

Bulma bowed her head in defeat. " I guess…. Can you…"

Raditz smiled. " No need to say more… I will bring it up."

" Thanks very much."

Raditz looked up at the sky. " Oh dear… its time for the meeting…. If you excuse me." Raditz walked off to the meeting place.

The meeting room was full of chairs. King Vegeta was sitting at the head of the table next to his son and loyal advisor Zorn. The rest of the chairs were for upper level scientists and guards. Raditz seat across from his father. King Vegeta stood up. " Lets begin this meeting… what is the first subject for discussion."

Bardock cleared his throat. " That would be the peoples requests sire."

King Vegeta huffed at the idea. " Why bother bring that up… there is nothing that can be done. You and others have failed several times to come up with medicines to stop certain inflections that the tank can not fix."

Raditz stood up. " My king… I have a suggestion. That woman that came from that planet… she and her people have stuff that we are lacking."

Prince Vegeta sighed. " That wretch… she has nothing that we need."

" Hear me out sire." Vegeta sat back in his chair. He sighed trying not to listen to a world anyone said. If one thing bored the prince most it was these meetings. Raditz turned to back door. Bulma opened the door and walked into the conference room.

She bowed respectively. " Greetings gentlemen." She walked over. " May I sit down?" She asked.

The king gestured for her to sit. Bulma nodded her head and sat down.

" So what is this I hear about you people having things we do not?"

Bulma smiled. " My whole family owns a large business that manufactures items such as houses and what not. Our world also has plenty of foods and medications… I am willing to give my help to you all…"

" In exchange for what?" The king asked.

Bulma looked rather surprised. " I really don't want anything…"

" Nothing? You want nothing?"

" Just respect. I don't want to be treated differently just because I'm not the same as you sir."

" Very well… do you have a job on your world my dear?"

" I am a genius.. I love to tinker with things to make stuff…"

" I see… Bardock would love to have another assistant."

Bardock nodded. " Yes sire… I would… thank you very much."

Bulma smiled. " I would love to help you Bardock…."

" One question… how will you get these items here?"

" Do you have some sort of telecommunication device to reach other worlds."

" Indeed we do…"

" Good… I will ask my dad to send Goku with the supplies."

King Vegeta nodded. " Do so at once."

Vegeta stood up and left the room. Bulma looked at King Vegeta. " What was that about?"

" My son has never liked politics."

Bulma smiled. " Neither have I…" She bowed and walked out the door.

Vegeta was looking out the near by window. " You…"

"My name is Bulma… B.u.l.m.a… Bulma!"

"Whatever…. Just telling you… take it easy. Got it!"

Bulma nodded. " Don't worry about me…I'll be fine."

" That baby is going to take a lot of strain out of you."

"I understand… don't worry…."

" Good… go make you call."

" I don't know where to go."

Vegeta sighed. " Come with me." Bulma nodded. They walked down the corridor. They walked to the communication room. Bulma contacted her father.

Yamcha was standing there as the phone rang. "BULMA! Oh thank god its you." He saw Vegeta near her.

" YOU! Son of a bitch… bring her back."

Bulma shook her head. " I'm not coming home Yamcha… I'm sorry… listen… I gotta talk to my dad…"

Yamcha growled as he called Mr. Brief to the phone. Mister Brief came over. " Yes dear?"

" Dad… we need some supplies…"

" Like what dear?"

" Lets see here…. " Bulma read off the list.

Dr. Brief was a bit shocked. " Bulma.. isn't that a bit much?"

" Please dad… they really need this stuff… do you think you can spare it…"

" You know I can't deny you… I'll sent them over."

" Could you send Goku dad?"

" What about me!" Yamcha shouted.

" I said Goku you jerk!" Bulma shouted.

" Will do…."

" Thanks dad…" Bulma hung up. She turned back to Vegeta. " You world will get better soon."

Vegeta just humphed and walked away. Bulma sighed. ' I hope I can make this a better world…'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Alright I admit that wasn't my best chapter. I wasn't really inspired with it… I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	5. A better world

A better world 

Dr. Brief had gotten all the items ready for shipment to the Saiyan home world. Goku had arrived a few moments later. Yamcha was passing back and forth as Goku walked in. He cocked his head and looked at his friend with confusion. " Hey Yamcha… what's going on?"

" Bulma was taken by that Saiyan barbarian."

" What do you mean she was taken?"

" That uncivilized being stole Bulma from me. He took her by force and brought her to his planet."

Goku looked at bit serious. " Don't worry Yamcha. I'll get her back… don't worry."

" I have a feeling that he did something bad to her…."

Dr. Brief came out. " Oh just the person I wanted to see… Goku."

Goku turned around to meet the doctor eye to eye. " Hello Doctor Brief…."

" Goku… I want you to run a errand for me."

" Sure… you want me to get Bulma back right?"

" How did you know about that?"

" Yamcha told me…"

" Oh… don't worry about Bulma… She's with your brother… she's fine…"

" She's not fine." Yamcha retorted.

Goku looked at him. " What Yamcha?"

" That bastard fucked her…."

"Yamcha…. You heard Bulma, she said she was fine…" Doctor Brief insisted. Yamcha turned away a bit angry. The old doctor turned back to Goku… " As I was trying to say… I need a few items to be brought to your home world so could you do it?"

" What kind of stuff?" Goku asked.

" Just some basic supplies… you see life on your home planet is a mess… all the lower levels are living poorly… they have nothing."

Goku looked down. " That's terrible… I'll be glad to help…"

" Good… The ship is ready to leave at any time…."

Goku nodded and walked off to where the ship was docked. Goku smiled as he boarded. He sat down on the command chair and started the ship up and took off for Vegetasei. Goku sat back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. " I'm going to my home world for the first time in my life… I wonder what I'm going to find when I get there."

Days later….

Bulma was waiting for word from Goku. Vegeta was outside with Raditz and Nappa training. She smiled. Bardock came up from behind her. " Do you care for him?"

Bulma turned around she was blushing a deep read. " Well… I don't know…."

Bardock laughed. " It's written all over you face…I know you do. Besides… he's been on your mind a lot."

Bulma sighed slightly. " Well I guess I do… but sometimes… that attitude of his… argh!"

" I will say this at least… you two fit together with each other rather nicely…"

" You think?"

" Indeed… you both have very similar personalities…" Bardock leaned down to feel the baby. " How's chibi doing?"

" No idea… but I sure am sick most of the time."

" I just wonder what it will be."

" We Saiyans will be able to tell in a few more weeks…."

Bulma looked surprised for a moment. " You can actually do that?"

"It's not big deal."

Bulma smiled. Then Zorn came running out. " Message for you Bulma."

Bulma took the paper from Zorn and read it. She let out a sigh of relief.

" He's here.."

" This shall be interesting." Bardock commented. The two scientists went to the landing dock. Goku was already carrying several boxes. Bardock was amazed.

Bulma smiled at her friend. " Hey Goku… don't you want help with that?"

" Nah… I'll be fine… where do you want it?"

" Come on Goku… down town."

" Coming…" Goku called from behind the box. Goku walked the boxes to the center of town before placing them down. He stretched out afterward.

" What a work out!" He exclaimed. As Goku leaned back he saw a man looking a lot like him.

" Kakarot…" Bardock breathed out.

Goku nodded. " That's me… Who are you mister?"

" I'm your father…."

Goku smiled. " My father… cool!"

Bardock smiled. " It's a pleasure to meet you at last son. I have heard lots about what you have accomplish from your brother and cousin…"

" Did they now….? I hope they didn't say anything bad about me."

" Of course they didn't…. But I'm glad you could help…"

" That is what I do best." Goku said.

" Don't we all know…." Bulma said. Within a few moments lots of people gathered around to get the new supplies. Bulma stood up above everyone on a high deck. The royal family stood above her. " Ladies and Gentlemen with the help of the people of my world we have brought supplies to make your lives easier." The peasants couldn't believe it. Bulma smiled. " We have houses… and food and all kinds of stuff."

They all bowed in front of Bulma. " Thank you so much madam."

Bulma raised her hand up. " No need to bow to me… I'm not anything special…"

The crowd of people rose to their feet. Bulma opened up some capsules.

" Alright everyone… one member of each family come forward."

The males of the groups came forward. Bulma made a quick count and started to hand each male about three capsules. Each person bowed to her after reviving those capsules. Bulma smiled grew in size as she saw all the people she was able to help by what happened to her. ' Well I guess sometimes bad things turn out to be good things just like it is now…'

Vegeta looked down as Bulma was getting thanks from people below him. He seemed a bit frustrated but at the same time he was pleased. King Vegeta noticed his son's look. " What's wrong son?"

" That girl…. She gets the thanks of all our people… when they should be thanking us….."

" Thanks should be earned son…. That girl has done what we could not do for our people…. She would make a fine Queen…"

Vegeta humphed at his father. " She is a foreigner father…"

" But she has a spirit that is worthy of a Saiyan… and if you don't realize that then you are foolish."

Prince Vegeta sighed to himself. He knew his father was right about Bulma. However the proud prince couldn't bring himself admit it. ' Maybe my pride is just getting in the way. But there is one thing that my father is right about. That woman is just the kind of person I need…..'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope so. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	6. Dreadful predicament

A/N: Hello everyone. I finally got in the mood to work on another chapter of this story. I didn't think I would get around to it since I have so many other projects going around and this story was done when I was completely bored one day. Well anyway I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Dreadful predicament

Months have gone by since Goku arrived with the much-needed supplies. Even with these supplies the planet was still falling apart. Goku was walking around with Nappa, Raditz and Turles around. The Earth Saiyan looked around at all the desire that his people were going through. His mind was racing as it took in all the sickness and dire looks on their faces. Raditz turned to his younger brother. " Now you see what we have lived with for so long? The Saiyan race is falling apart and this is worrying even Prince Vegeta. He will not allow his family line and our race to fall now, not after all this shit you went through."

Goku's face was one of pure shock as he turned to his face. " So if I understand what you're saying to me, our race is dying. Bulma is the one who will give Vegeta his heir… but what will happen then? Won't it just be a race of survivors of what ever this disease is?"

" None of us have gotten that far yet. Father is working on things as we speak. Even with his brilliant mind there is no certainty that anything will get solved."

Goku grasped his chin in his hand and he began thinking about it. " I might have a solution to this mess."

The other three Saiyans turn to Goku and they blinked a few times. " Wait, what do you mean Kakarot?" Turles questioned.

" Well I don't know if you know… but on my planet we have a think called dragonballs. There are seven balls in all and when they are brought together the person who summons the dragon gets any wish granted. I'm thinking if I go back to earth and I look for the dragonballs I can asked the dragon to help us with our problem here on Vegetasei."

Nappa turned to Turles who in turn, turned to his older brother. Raditz looked at Goku with a hint of confusion but a small smirk grew on his face. " What a helpful little brother you are…" He grabs him around his neck in a joking matter, and then rubbed his hair roughly. " I always thought somewhere in that head of yours you had fathers brains… And Turles always thought you were an idiot like Nappa."

" Now hold on! I never said that! Stop putting worlds in my mouth Raditz!"

Nappa narrowed his eyes and turned to Turles who he picked up by the collar. " You think I'm an idiot you low level! Huh… I'll show you who's an idiot around here!"

Raditz sighed as he turned away from his cousin and his bickering ally. ' Those two really give me a headache.' Goku looked back at the two fighting Saiyans and looked to his brother. " Aren't we going to stop them?"

" There really isn't any reason for us to try… trying to stop those two from fighting is like trying to hold back the holding back a damn of water with a finger."

Goku cocked his head for a moment and then stated, " Well I did that once…"

" That's not the point I'm trying to make brother. For any normal person that isn't the easiest task. Just let the two of them have it out. They should be done fighting in about an hour and by that time they will forget everything they were arguing about and then things will be back to normal."

Goku nodded. He looked straight ahead as they continued to walk through the crowds of sickly Saiyans. " So brother, how have you managed to say well with all this going on?"

" I was one of the lucky ones. Being one of Prince Vegeta's guards and close friends I was allowed to stay within the palace walls. As far as we know the disease hasn't progressed that far but soon we fear no where will be safe."

" You really think that there is no hope for these people?" Goku asked. His eyes were close to tears as he saw a young looking woman around Chi-chi's age crying over her sickly child. " They look so helpless…."

An man around their age crawled up to them. " Please sirs… help us…."

Raditz narrowed his eyes. " Get away you filth…" He stated in a cold voice.

Goku looked at his brother with a disapproved look. " Raditz.. that's not very nice." He pulled out a small bag that was on his belt. The elder Saiyan stared at the bag a few moments and then frowned when Goku handed the begging man one of them. " Here you go… this should help a little bit."

" Bless you kind sir… may the gods always protect you…"

Raditz pulled Goku along. " Brother what was that all about?"

" I had to do something. That man was begging for help.."

" Nothing you do can help."

Goku smiled. " No actually I think it did."

Raditz stopped in his tracks and looked back at the man. His eyes widened as he saw the man who only a few moments ago was sicker then sick can be and now was jumping around looking like he had never been sick in his life. " What the… what did you do?"

" I figured this might help a little bit. These beans aren't just ordinary beans. They have special healing powers and I've found out throughout the years it work miracles on a Saiyan's body. I thought I'd take a gamble and it paid off… that man looks better then he did five seconds ago."

" Unbelievable. You're not here that along and already you are changing the way things are around here. First you help out with all those supplies… and now.. you are healing very ill people in the streets."

" Maybe that's it!" Goku exclaimed. " That's how we will help these people… get a lot of these beans… that would work for sure. Unless this disease keeps returning."

" That's possible… but you never know… we may be on to something… well we better not waste any more time here… I must be getting back to Bulma. Vegeta would have my tail if anything happened to her."

Goku let out a nervous laugh. " I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble because of me. So lets get moving…"

The brothers made their way into the palace and soon arrived at Bulma's room. Raditz knocked on the door. " Miss Bulma… It's us, open up."

"The door's open…" She called back.

Raditz opened the door and he and Goku walked in. Goku walked over to his childhood friend. Bulma was on her bed with slightly wet hair. By this time Bulma was definitely showing signs of her pregnancy. " Hello Goku. It's been a while since you came to visit me. And Raditz… where have you been lately… you haven't been around much to check up on me?"

" It's been rather difficult to get away. Being one of the only healthy Saiyans alive I've been working harder then before to keep up with the demand around here. Not like its not to be expected or anything."

" Speaking off… when did my father say the baby was due?" Goku questioned.

" Bardock said that they baby should be born in about seven to six months. Sometimes I wish my baby would just come now… I've been getting so much morning sickness… its getting ridiculous. I don't even know what I'm going to have…"

Raditz got a bit closer to the child and did a quick scan. " Well if I'm not to rusty with these things your going to have a boy."

" A boy… that's great!" Bulma exclaimed, " Vegeta will be very pleased about that."

Raditz smiled. " Indeed he will be pleased… but at this point… he's happy to get anything he can…"

Bulma looked out the window. " I've been seeing the change around here… people falling sick and everything.. I really want to help."

" I'm sure we can think of something… I suggested that we can get the dragonballs… but then after that I discovered the Senzu beans help in the recovering process…"

" Perhaps that might work… Bardock could try to make an cure out of them… Goku for once I think you really do have a good plan."

Prince Vegeta was in his main chamber starring out the window. ' What a

dreadful predicament our race is in… I can only put my hopes in that woman and her unborn child…. And the only remaining scientists on my planet… If they can't come up with anything, the Saiyan race is as good as extinct and will not let that happen!'


	7. Research begins

A/n: Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't had updated this story for a while but like with most of my stories I've had very little inspiration to work with. I think I finally got some after I watched a few clips of this movie so I hope you all enjoy it. Without further ado here is the seventh chapter.

Research begins

Once this big discovery hit the fan all the available scientific minds on the planet began to work on the cure to this devastating disease that had been killing off or severally weakening Saiyans left and right. Prince Vegeta was just as determined to find a way to prevent the end of his race. He felt the answer lied with his mate, his unborn child and Goku.

Bardock sat in his laboratory working vigorously trying to find the exact combination of chemicals to fight off the disease. He was tired and very annoyed when every time he tried one it didn't seem to have any effect. The fact that there were less brilliant people working so closely with him also added on to the aggravation that he felt. Bulma walked in and approached Bardock. " I take it things still aren't working out for you down here?"

" Not even close to finding a solution. It's really pissing me off sometimes I fell like just giving up but I know that there are many people counting on us and I refuse to let them down." Bardock commented. " I know I have the correct chemicals and stuff but there is just something missing…" In anger Bardock slams his fists down onto the desk he was sitting at. Silence filled the room as they were concerned by Bardock's recent out burst. The eldest Son took a deep breath and folded his hands placing them above the bridge of his nose and his look turned to one of deep thought.

Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a look of sympathy.

" You'll get it Bardock. Sooner or later you will figure this whole thing out and together we will beat this thing."

Bardock seemed to get his second wind as he just went back to work typing fast trying to get all his equations to add up. " Thank you Bulma, you certainly a big help to me right now…"

" Would you mind if I help you out with this?"

Bardock stopped his fierce typing and looked at her. " You want to do this? You sure I mean it is very complex."

Bulma smiled at the scientist. " Bardock I am one of the most brilliant minds on my planet. I may not look at it but I have invented some of the most advanced technologies out there… I even helped my dad redesign the space pods your people use. Besides all that I know what it's like to have something that is hard to figure out. For example we have a disease that even we are having a hard time treating… it's a serious one that kills millions every year. No one has found a cure for it yet, but we are working on it. Every year we are getting closer and closer to getting rid of it for good. We will do the same thing here… we will use all the supplies at our disposal to solve it."

Bardock nodded at her. " Well it's always good to have another hand here. I would be grateful for your assistance."

Bulma smiled as she sat down at the desk next to him and she looked around the room at the other people and her expression turned to one of determination. " What are you all just standing around for! We have work to do… move it, move it, move it!" The other scientists jumped as they quickly continued their work again. Bulma bit her thumbnail and looked at a rouge report that was stashed on her desk. She opened the file and a simple 'um….' Escaped her throat. " Bardock what is this?"

Bardock broke off from his work and turned to Bulma. " That would be a medical report that we got from a recently discovered case of this disease, why do you ask?"

" This may prove useful… By any chance do you have other files of others diagnosed with it?"

" As a mater of fact we do… in the medical ward, if you like I could escort you over there."

Bulma nodded as she stood up. " Thank you Bardock."

Bardock saved his research file he was working on and turned to the rest of them,

" Continue your research and don't leave one stone unturned, any bit of information could be vital in our fight. If I find out that someone isn't pulling their weight I can assure you will be dealt with."

Bulma and Bardock made their way down the halls to the medical ward. " Bulma, do you really think that medical files will help us discover a cure?"

Bulma nodded. " Yes I do. Learning about the disease itself can also prove helpful, for instance it's way of reproducing and how it attacks the body. Depending on what information we get I can use that to figure out a way to get rid of it."

Bardock was amazed by Bulma's approach to the problem. He wouldn't have even thought of checking the medical files. This might actually be the missing piece of puzzle he was looking for. They walked down a corridor where the medical ward was.

" Plantor… can you pull out the medical records of those who have reported symptoms of the disease." Bardock stated as he entered the room.

" Certainly." The doctor walked over to the medical computer and began typing up the inquiry and a large number of records showed up. Bulma's eyes widened as she realized how much work this was going to be. " Each patient is classified in the stage they are with on the disease…"

Bulma walked over and looked at the files. She found it a bit difficult because of course the files were in the Saiyan dialect. " Plantor would it be possible to show me this in English?"

" Sure, no problem." He walked over and changed the language format.

" That's better.. Alright then." Bulma took her seat and began comparing each person's reactions at the different levels. " Um, this is a very interesting disease. It's almost undetectable within the first few days of attraction and then the symptoms begin to show. It's a mutated form of a dangerous disease from Earth." She looked over at a culture sample on the lab table and she looked the microscope. " I don't believe this. It is a rapidly growing virus. This is going to be harder to handle then I first thought."

Within moments Goku entered the doctors office. " I knew you would be here Bulma. Did you guys get anywhere with finding a cure?"

" Not yet but I did find out something about it's growth and habits. Your father tells me he had the correct combination of chemicals to shut it down but it still won't destroy the disease. I think I'm going to attempt a little test in a little bit." She turned her attention to Goku. " So what's the problem Goku?"

" It's getting out of control. Even those who weren't infected in the beginning are being to come down with symptoms. I seem to one of the only people untouched by it."

" So it's broken through the palace walls. We are going to have to isolate the prince until we can settle things. From the looks of it the only people still safe are the scientist staff, and you Kakarot." Bardock commented.

Bulma eyes narrowed. " That's strange. Goku, tell me…were you and Raditz in the same location when he came into contact with it?"

" Yeah, but I seem to be fine. Raditz told me he wasn't felling well…. What are you getting at Bulma?"

" There must be something in your blood that is protecting you. Goku, I have to take a sample of your blood to take some tests."

Goku's eyes widened in fear. " You mean you have to give me a NEEDLE!"

" Afraid so…" Bulma said as she pulled one out. " Please Goku, everyone's life could be depending on this."

Goku shook like a little baby and began running out of the room. Bardock sided as he grabbed onto Goku by the back of his Gi. " Kakarot, you are acting like a big baby. Hold still!"

" I HATE NEEDLES! STAY AWAY WITH THAT THING!" Goku shouted as he tried in vein to get away from his old man.

" Bulma just do it… I can't hold him forever." Bardock called out.

Bulma rushed over and scrubbed Goku's arm and then put the sharp object into his skin. Goku's hair stood on end and then he passed out. Bulma sighed once again as she watched the container fill up with blood. " After all the things you have been through, the only thing that scares you is a needle… remarkable."

Bardock looked over at Bulma. " Maybe with this we will be able to solve the mystery."

" I hope so, I pray this will hold all the answers…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. Alright I know that wasn't my best chapter but I tried. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
